The present invention relates to a housing structure for use in a horizontal solid-bowl screw decanter centrifuge.
German Pat. No. 43 15 694 A1 describes a housing for a horizontal solid-bowl screw decanter centrifuge in which the housing is parted along the horizontal plane extending through the rotation axis of the centrifuge, with the housing parts being secured by a flanged connection. This construction experiences significant problems in connection with sealing the partition line between the housing parts.